Hugo
Hugo is a stone Gargoyle that appears in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and it's sequel. His speaking and singing voice is done by Jason Alexander. "Come on Quasi snap out of it"- Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame "I thought I was the cute one"- Disney's the Hunchback of Notre Dame "To bad there's one of me to go around"- Disney's the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Singing " A guy like you, she's never known kid"- A guy like you from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame Singing"Who wouldn't love a guy like youuuuu"- A guy like you from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame Background It's really unknown how he was living at the bell tower. But he is the only one that is a comedian gargoyle. He cares about his friends, especially Quasimodo. But he does have to stay at the bell tower, because he is made of stone. Personality Appearance He is a short stone gargoyle, with little horns. He also has little wings. his nose is shaped like a heart. The Hunchback of Notre Dame His first appearance is when a 20 year old Quasimodo tries to teach a baby bird how to fly. He is seen as as stone, and he comes to life after the baby bird succeeds in flying. He spits out feathers saying "oh man I thought that guy would never leave I'll be spitting out feathers for a week". Victor comes to life saying to him "well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open". He then tells him to go scare something. He asks Quasi if it's the F.O.F, and he says yes to him. Hugo is excited, and he asks a sad Quasimodo if he is going to watch the festival. He tries to split on a mine, and Victor stops him. He watches Quasi leave, and he wonders if he's sick. Laverne comes to life, and the talk about the festival. He look at Quasimodo sitting at a table, and he tells him to seek out just once. He then appears in the song out there, and later wishes Quasi good luck at the festival. He is angry when Clopin comments on his wings in the song Topsy turvy. He is happy when Quasimodo is crown king of fools. Then he watches sadly as Quasimodo is force back into the bell tower after the torment. He doesn't appear again until Quasimodo is being chased by Esmeralda. He congratulates Quasimodo on having Esmeralda as a friend. He tells him to give her some sack, and Laverne hits him. He then sees Djali,and tries to kiss him. He hears Quasimodo talking to Esmeralda. He asks what are they saying, and he wins a bet with Victor. He appears again when Quasimodo comes back from talking with Phoebus. He sees how happy Quasimodo is in the song Heaven's Light. Then after Frollo goes Mad on finding Esmeralda, Hugo is losing poker to a bird. He, Laverne, and Victor tell Quasi that Esmeralda likes him. So he explains this in a song call A Guy Like You. Then after Phoebus goes to find Esmeralda, Hugo look at Quasimodo. He, Victor and Laverne convince him to find Esmeralda. Later he tries to the chains that have Quasimodo tie up. He tells Quasimodo to snap out of it. He sees that Quasimodo has giving up, and Quasi tells them to leave him alone. Hugo says "alright Quasi we'll leave ya alone, and then to stone. He later appears to help Quasimodo fight the guards, and he uses tiny rocks to shoot at the guard. He helps Victor with a cannon machine,and they throw it at the guards. Later he helps make lava from Quasimodo to use to block anyone from coming in the cathedral. He watches as Quasimodo cries on Esmeralda's unconscious body. After the death of Frollo, he watches happily as Quasimodo is accepted into society. He then watches Quasimodo being carry out as a hero. The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 His appears in the song Jour D'amour,and he sings with Victor. He then makes a comment, and Laverne insults him. He argues with her, and she hits him. He, Laverne and Victor are ready to help Quasi with Le Fidele. He turns to stone when Djali and Zephyr are present. He comes to life to kiss Djali, and turns to stone when Djali tries to hit him. His next appearance is when he is washing a bell with Laverne, and Victor. He hears Madellaine, and tells Quasi that she is here to see him. He tries to bring Quasimodo out of his hiding place, and tell him to talk about the bells. He sees that they are have a great conversation, until Madellaine see Him, Victor and Laverne alive. He, Victor and Laverne turn to stone quickly. After Madellaine leaves from seeing Quasimodo's face for the first time.Quasimodo sings "An Ordinary Miracle" to them. He and Victor are shock to see that Quasimodo can walk on his hands. After the song is over, he convinces Quasi to go on a date with Madellaine, and he says yes. He then gives Quasimodo a outfit to wear at the circus. Later after Quasimodo has fallen in love with Madellaine, the gargoyles sing this in song call Fa la la la fallen in love. Then he tries to help Quasimodo prepare a fire. He hears Madellaine sneeze and says Gesundheit. He hears her say thank you, and he whispers saying your welcome. Laverne hits him on the head with a candle stick, and he says hey. She tells him shh, and he turns to stone. After Madellaine leaves from giving Quasimodo a kiss on the forehead. He, Victor, and Laverne are happy for him. Quasimodo faints from the event, and Hugo hopes it wasn't contagious. Later when he is playing with a wooden carving of Djali, Victor asks him what he is doing. He tells him nothing,then they heard Sarousch come in. He smells his underarms to see if he smells something. He sees Sarousch stealing Le Fidele. Victor has a plan to alert Quasimodo,so he tells Hugo to hold the rope. He then nervously let's go of the rope. and a huge bell traps them instead of Sarousch. Victor says to him "what part of hold this don't you understand". Sarousch success in stealing Le Fidele. They witness Zephyr going after Sarousch. Laverne hits her self on the bell to alert Quasimodo, and he hears the bells. Quasimodo frees them,and they tell him Zephyr went after Sarousch. Quasimodo then goes to tell Esmeralda about this. After Sarousch is sent to prison and Le Fidele returns to the bell tower. The festival begins, and Hugo is sad to not see Djali. Djali comes to him, and he gives him a rose to eat.He does eat the rose, and Djali licks him. He then faints after he confess his love to the goat. Then Madellaine visits Quasimodo. He is sad to see him go. Then Madellaine sees them alive, and promises to take care of him. He is shock to know that she can see him. She winks at him, and his mouth falls off. He watches happily as Quasimodo and Madellaine confess their love to each other. TV Show Appearance House Of Mouse Hugo appears in Disney's house of mouse as a guest. His biggest role is in the episode Donald wants to fly, in which he tries to teach him. Hugo is usually seen with Laverne and Victor at one table. Trivia *Hugo's voice actor is Jason Alexander. *Jason Alexander was chosen to do the voice of Hugo, because of his comedy success in the hit TV show Seinfield. *His confess his love to Djali in the sequel. *He doesn't know that Djali is a boy. Video Games Kingdom of Hearts lll Dream Drop Distance Quotes Trivia Voice Actors Japanese : English : Jason Alexander Gallery Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-5239.jpg The Hunchback of NotreDame 2.jpg The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-r1-front-cover-73328.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg 441px-Hond 0138.jpg Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 cover.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1279.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5466.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6717.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-6869.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7570.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-795.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8482.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8503.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8508.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8750.jpg Hunchback2.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4449.jpg Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1234.jpg Quasi and friends.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4464.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-1023.jpg Category:Characters